Till your life ends
by jaja d
Summary: What happens when death comes knockin' on your door and gives you only 30 more days to live...


Summary:

Summary:

What happens when death comes knockin on your door and gives you thirty more days to live…

It started just like any other ordinary day. A young teenage girl at the age of seventeen wakes up one morning and realized she's late for classes. She hurriedly gets up, takes a bath, and grabs a toast for breakfast and runs to school while eating it on the way. If only she knew what was ahead. If only she knew what tragedy awaits her. Would she still have gotten out of bed if she did? Would she still have hurriedly taken a bath? Would she still have hurriedly left the house without saying good-bye to her loved ones? Would she still have hurriedly left the house without saying she loved her loved ones? It started just like any ordinary day… only… this should have been her last.

"SCREECH!!" A body lies helplessly on the ground as blood trickled on the pavement. From all the noises that surrounded her only one sound penetrated her ears. "Kahoko!" she heard him cry out. Ironic how she would have died to hear him say that… To hear him call her by her first name…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm bored?" A young boy said. "bored." She could see the blood. She could see the bruises on her body. "bored" She could hear the ambulance and her crying friends. "bored." She could see her_ body_ being taken away.

"I'm bored." The child with dark hair and crimson eyes said again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe what she was feeling than again shouldn't dead people not feel anything at all. Isn't that the whole point of death? She was in the brink of death and here was a little boy saying he's bored.

"Let's go." The boy said. "Go where?" Kahoko wearily replied. "To wherever it is you go after you die..." The boy replied in a somewhat annoyed tone. "die… I've died." The young girl said in disbelief. "Well not yet but you will be in a few minutes."

She was shocked at what she heard but wouldn't any one be… "Come on." The boy said impatiently. "Aren't you even going to introduce yourself?" Kahoko said in monotone. "Nani/What?" The boy asked as if more shocked than the girl.

"BAKA/STUPID!" The boy yelled. "I'm the Angel of Death, The Grim Reaper, The redeemer of souls, Guardian of the dead…. And so on and so forth… now if we're done with the introductions than let's go." He added. "I just died couldn't you be a little nicer to me." Kahoko said. The child was taken aback by her statement. "Aren't you scared? If this is the part where you beg for your life…." He said but was interrupted when she spoke again. "You're not what I imagined." She stated. "If you're referring to the black cloak and sickle… well sorry if I disappointed you." The child said sarcastically. "No… you're kinda cute." She said straightforwardly. The young child just glared at her. "Do you think this is some sort of joke? You truly have died? This isn't a dream or in your case a nightmare." He said sternly yet for the first time seemed to have a hint of compassion. "I know." She replied sadly.

"Humans are so weird." He said with his tone returning to its original irritated state. "But I want to live." Kahoko stated.

"Of course… Nobody wants to die…. Besides it's not up to me Stupid girl…. "

"But you're the one who takes lives."

"Correction I take souls not lives."

"Just a little while longer…."

"Everyone's life is only a _little while long_."

"I'm not asking for much just till the festival."

"Festival?" The child asked inquisitively as if seriously interested.

"Summer Music Festival." She said wholeheartedly.

"YOU JUST DIED AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS SOME STUPID MUSIC FESTIVAL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" The child angrily said.

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!" she replied in an equally angered volume. What surprised her next was his unexpected response which was laughter. She watched as "the angel of death." heartily laughed as if he was no different from a normal child. As he ended his burst of either joy or mockery of her he asked with all seriousness "when is it?" "About less than a month from now… Three weeks." She said uncertain what was going to happen next.

"You're not so boring after all…One month than… I'll let you live for one month."

"I thought it wasn't up to you."

"It isn't…." and with that he left

It truly was just another ordinary day… only this should have been her last.

Author's note:

I needed to get this out of my system… hehehe I'm not sure when my next update is cuz I also have another la corda d'oro fanfic called concours and strawberries. I've been having writer's block with Keeichi's chap… and this idea came up. Since than I couldn't write another word till I write this fic. Kindly give me some reviews. Any criticism is welcome whether it's good or bad I'll happily accept.


End file.
